


Frozen Blood, Icy Hearts

by HeathNils



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Attempted Sexual Assault, Conflicted Invel, Confusion, Gang Violence, Human!Gray, Hunter!Silver, M/M, Vampire!Invel, vampires and hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: "When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were going to be this important to me."- UnknownHe was simply looking for a quick meal, nothing more, nothing less. What Invel Yura didn't expect was to go against his vampire instincts and save the life of a helpless young man named Gray from a gang attack and decides to take him home. What baffles him more is as to why he cares about the boy's well-being, why he wants to keep the boy by his side and why he is desperate to hide his vampire nature from the boy who's father is his worst enemy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember my notes in 'An Era in Time' where I accused my brain which is clearly addicted to yaoi for finding 'hidden contexts' during Gray and Invel's and Sting and Larcade's fights?
> 
> This was what was created from these 'contexts' during Gray and Invel's fight.

It was a brisk and cool September night and the entire town of Magnolia was asleep, safe in their in their beds as they awaited for the early morning's light to peek through their windows and signal their passage to the next day. There were parts of the town that was still active or became active during the night; bars and pubs that catered to those that simply wanted to relax, unwind and just get together with their fellow man. They often lied on the outskirts of the town or rather the undesirable parts of the town, where sin and deceit ran rampant through the dank alleyways and empty cobblestone streets where a crime could happen and no one would know till next morning.

It was the perfect place for him to hunt.

Heavy boots clicked against the heavy cobblestones in a dark alleyway, the sound bouncing and echoing off the walls, into the dark street as he strode down the empty alleyway toward the empty street; searching. He didn't have to look far before the sounds of a heavy wooden door banged against a wall, angry shouting and a body thrown into a pile of trash before silence fell in the alleyway caught his attention and made his way there.

A rather heavy-set, disheveled man struggled to get back onto his feet, failing numerous times before he finally got to his feet and began wobbling down the length of the alley, trying to find his way home. He struggled to remain upright, he swayed violently to left and right a half empty bottle of booze sloshed around in his hand as he moved. He muttered some unintelligible nonsense under his breath as he ran headlong into a trash bin with a loud crash, grunting in pain before pushing himself back upright and trying again.

He sneered.

This man was clearly in poor taste by the way he dressed and held himself, not really worth his time as he did have priorities but alas, he couldn't be picky; not now. The worthless dreg was too drunk to even take notice of his presence behind him as moved faster and faster down the alley towards him. The pathetic creature SOMEHOW didn't even notice that he had him pinned harshly to the brick wall, latching onto his neck, sucking rather greedily at his neck, that was until he felt the sharp pain he felt as two elongated fangs pierced his flesh, clearly his alcohol hazed mind as he weakly attempted to fight off whatever was on him to no avail as whatever held him was far stronger than him and held him in place with ease.

"He... Help..."

He could feel his strength fading as the presence that had attached itself to his throat helped himself to his life, drinking down the crimson blood that flowed freely from his neck. At long last the creature that attached itself to him finally let go of him and he slowly slid down the surface of the wall, allowing him a brief glimpse of his attacker just his last breath left him. The man looked down at the deceased man before him with glowing red eyes that were filled with disdain and little remorse, his lips stained with the crimson liquid, his breath labored from holding his large and clearly intoxicated prey. He took a deep breath and adjusted the glasses he wore, the little color he had originally began to return to his pale skin as he turned on his heel and walked away from the corpse and out of the alleyway as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

He was a bespectacled man of average height with messy long, blue hair with uneven bangs around the sides of his face and between his eyes, the remaining hair was bunched up into a low hanging ponytail by means of a golden brace that was draped over and past his right shoulder, reaching down to his chest. His attire was quite trim for someone who easily killed a man for his blood; comprising of a simple pair of dark dress pants, a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck and donning a large dark trench coat with the color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie, a high collar which he left unfolded. The coat couldn't be closed down the front by its usual means as he had it fasten with a long belt, looping it twice around his waist, holding it fast with a simple buckle, that still left the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat that was completed by a pair of dark shoes.

His name was Invel Yura.

And he was the feared creature that prowled the night for blood; a vampire.

Invel continued to walk down the cobblestone street that was rather poorly lit, going further and further toward the edge of town; towards the outskirts in hopes of perhaps finding someone unique and more better suited for his taste, though he didn't have too high of a hope. He continued with his walk eventually reaching downtown, not that far off from the outskirts where he passed by a brothel where a whore, in over the top heavy make-up and dressed in a barely there dress that barely kept her bottom and breasts in the poorly constructed fabric thought to give him an invitation which he merely sneered at.

Such filth.

He passed her by with barely a hint of recognition that seemed to earn him her ire, as she spat in his direction, which he cared little for and continued down the street until he came to the clear opening of the park, meaning he wasn't too far from his home. He sighed as he stood before the dirt path, staring at the path; he supposed he was going home with this nasty after taste in his mouth. He was greatful for finding some easy prey but he had hoped to catch a noble woman or some other fickle creature with far sweeter blood, finer taste to easily overpower and consume. Somewhere in the town he could hear church bells ringing to symbolize the time; perhaps, he sighed, it was time for him to return home.

There was always tomorrow night.

He began making his way down the beaten dirt path, toward his home when the sounds of a scuffle briefly distracted him. He turned his head toward the source of the sound, his red eyes narrowed; it sounded like a bunch of humans surrounding another human, a gang from the sounds of it collecting their _'dues'_ with hocus pocus beliefs that they were the toughest in the world, they were indestructible and untouchable in their practices. The affairs of humans were nothing more then a fly's annoying buzzing to his ear, well below his time and effort and he let out a heavy sigh, turned his head away and closed his eyes, deciding to press on with his journey home when his eyes suddenly shot open, his head snapping up to the source and his mouth watered.

He smelled blood.

It wasn't just any blood for this blood was sweet but not overly so, it had an edge of crispness toward it that he could literally taste the freshness on his tongue from the mere scent of it. Invel couldn't resist the promised taste and he found himself changing course and began to rapidly walking toward the source of the smell; to the source of where a gang mugging was taking place. He eventually reached the sight where the tantalizing scent was coming from; a group of four large men surrounding a smaller man.

They were laughing while the man they surrounded bared his teeth while clutching his upper arm tightly.

Invel approached the group of men with such stealth, it would have put a cat to shame, he could hear the four large men, all in their late twenties and late thirties, taunting the smaller man who didn't look any older then his late teens, early twenties. He had rather messy dark-colored hair and dark blue eyes. He wore an a long white coat that covered a light-blue turtleneck sweater, dark pants and dark boots but he could see that what skin the young man showed that he was pale and his body, despite the clothing that covered it, had a lean figure like that of a woman but it was muscular enough to show that yes, he was male. Invel could see a scar on the boy's forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his dark hair and could smell the sweet smell of blood coming from a cut on his arm that the boy covered with his hand.

His mouth couldn't stop salivating.

He was smelling the dark-haired boy's blood that seemed to be coming from a cut on his arm. Invel couldn't remember smelling anything this fresh, this sweet in a long time and he approached the group closer and closer, pausing just aways from the group so he could watch them but they couldn't see him.

"Get away from me!" The boy snarled, stepping away from the man before him. "Or else!"

"'Or else', what?" The largest man sneered, waving a pocket knife in the boy's face. "You gonna cry?"

"What's the matter sweetheart?" The man to the right of the knife-wielder smirked. "Don't ya wanna play with us?"

The boy let out a feral snarl before he grunted when the man holding the knife pushed him hard into the man behind him who yanked his arms behind him and held him in place. He struggled violently against the hold.

"Oh hoh~ We got a fiesty one."

"What the-- Let go of me you fat bastard!"

"Now why would we do that?" The man holding him grinned, shark-like. "You still need to pay the toll."

" _'Toll'_?" The boy hissed, tugging at his trapped arms and wincing at the pain it caused. "I'm not giving you filthy rats anything!"

"You should," the man shook him roughly in warning, "If you wanna get home to your mommy and daddy in one piece."

"SCREW YOU!"

"Oh now there's an idea." The man that stood before him grinned as he twirled the knife in his hand. "If you can't give us cash--"

"Boss?" The man to the left asked.

"You can pay your toll another away." He leered, the knife moving toward the boy's turtleneck. The boy stilled his movements, eyes wide as he watched the blade approach closer and closer toward the heart of his chest; To his sternum. "You can pay us with your body."

The boy's horrified stare snapped up to the man who held the knife as did Invel's. The men on either of him and the one holding the boy shared a puzzled look but it quickly morphed into dark look and an equally dark smiles amongst themselves. What color the dark-haired boy had had drained away and began to struggled with renewed force, becoming frantic.

"Sounds fair."

"Yeah." The man grinned, pressing his face against the boy's, grounding his hips into his backside. "After all we all know that you only desire to take a good, hard cock up in that tight little ass of yours."

"No!" The boy screamed as he tried to pull away from his captor. "No! Let me go!"

The boy suddenly fell quiet, deathly silent and still when the side of a cold blade was pressed deeply to the side of his neck and Invel's eyes widen. He could smell the salt of tears and the tangy scent of fear rolling off the boy but it wasn't what made him move toward the group, no, it was scent of fresh blood spilling that had him moving.

He wasn't about to allow them to waste his meal.

The man that held the boy, suddenly yanked him back, nicking the side of his throat with the blade and shoved him hard to the ground. He attempted to get up, to flee only to be pushed back to the ground and held there, kicking and screaming in place as man held him and motioned for one of the others to join him. "Let's do this."

"Yeah. Let's get our dues." He said, smirking at the struggling boy, who fought with renewed force. "Strip him."

"NO!" He screamed as they attacked his pants tearing the fabric. "NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

**_WHACK_ **

The boy's struggles suddenly stilled and he fell quiet, struggling to keep conscious from the resulting blow to the back of his head; The only thing the ravenette saw was blue and black blur with glowing red eyes that was rapidly approaching them. The men above him, smirked as he they rolled the now unconscious boy onto his back and spread his legs, yanking his coat off and tugging at his pants, the wounds on his arm, neck and now the right temple of his head, bleeding. Invel closed the distance between him and the four men, gutting the closest one to him, busting the man open like a pinata, his intestines and blood gushing out like a fountain. His stomach lurched and he nearly gagged from the horrid scent of this man's blood. He quickly turned and swung only his arm at the one still struggling to get the boy's pants off his body and beheaded the man, wincing at the man's blood scent as well.

"What the--"

It was then the last two men finally figured out they were not only no longer allow but where also in danger and stood up, yanking out their weapons, large pocket knives and pointed them right at Invel. The silver-bluenette merely turned to them, his red eyes glowing yet, puzzling to him, he refrained from his vampire instincts to slaughter the remaining two men. It seemed to work as the two men panicked and scrambled over each other in their fleeting attempt to get away from him as he continued to glare at them until they were some ways off. He calmed his mind and his instincts before turning to face the ravenette he had saved; that would be his meal.

The boy had passed out and was in a terrible mess; his clothes were torn and hanging from his lean body, his messy hair was now more disheveled from his fight. Invel could still smell the fresh blood rolling off of him and he watched, licking his lips as he watched a small trail of blood dripped down from his throat and onto the ground. He bent down, mouth open and ready to consume when the glitter of silver caught his eye.

It was the boy's necklace, that came out from under the turtleneck in the struggle; A necklace which resembled a sword with a stone in it.

Invel's eyes widen and he lifted his head to better look at his prey.

He was a Fullbuster?

He pulled away, standing up and slowly backed away from the unconscious boy, in a look of anger and disbelief. He was very familiar with a man named Silver Fullbuster and was aware that the man had a son but didn't know him by name he didn't even expect to find the boy here, almost a victim of an attack of the mortal variety and he didn't plan to stay if that was the case.

If the boy was here, surely that bastard Silver wouldn't be far behind-- Looking for him.

He could feel a dark smile tugging at his lips. Looking at this boy, it would be so easy to kill him, snap his neck, drain him of his blood and then dump his carcass on the bastard's doorstep before it fell and he turned away and began to walk away, to disappear before he was discover by the very man. Not today, he decided but perhaps another day when the man was there to witness it, then he would know the feeling of helplessness as he watched the one person he cared about slaughtered before him. He didn't get very far before his eyes suddenly widen and he paused, turning back to look at the unconscious boy.

What was that?

He felt a tug in his instincts; a tug that told him to go back to the boy, not to leave him there, alone and defenseless. He didn't know why, the human was nothing more then an easy meal so why was his instincts screaming at him, telling him not to abandon him?

He didn't get to dwell on it when he suddenly found himself walking back to the prone boy and removed his coat, wrapping it around the boy's body like a blanket and easily lifted the boy easily into his arms, bridle style. He began walking in the direction that he knew that Silver lived in, carrying the boy in his arms. He blinked, a snarl leaving his lips as he clutched the boy tight and was unsure as to why he did what he did, but as he looked at the soft face of the boy that was resting on his shoulder and felt his instincts humming in contentment.

Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

He didn't know how or why but he found himself at the doorstep of a building he didn't want to find himself at ever; Silver Fullbuster's house. He gently placed the boy against the door frame, making sure he was comfortable as he carefully removed his coat from around the boy and he lifted himself upright and quickly knocked on the door. He didn't wait to see or check to see if anyone responded before stepped down the doorstep and walked away from the gate, disappearing into the night with his mind and his instincts conflicted.

He hoped, if only by a small drop, to see that boy again.


	2. The Fullbusters

When Gray Fullbuster had regained consciousness, he was, at first, in a panic as he sat up and frantically looked around, breathing hard. He expected to wake up, naked or at least naked from the waist down, to be chained up somewhere cold and dank, a prisoner, with those disgusting bastards looming over him, grinning at him like rabid jackals as they force themselves on him, over and over again, mocking and taunting him. Once his vision cleared and his heart eased it's panicked beating, he got a better look at his surroundings and he realized that he was at home, in his room, on his bed, fully clothed and safe with his father looming over him instead, frantic and quick to pull him into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

His father was a rather tall and well-built for a man in his mid to late forties with dark blue eyes and unkempt, messy short dark hair with thin sideburns reach down to the stubble that covered the majority of his chin. He had a sharp face, marked by facial features such as the slight wrinkles below his eyes and the long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear which was given to him by an assignment gone wrong. Both of his ears were adorned by a pair of silver-colored earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant; matching his necklace.

His name; Silver Fullbuster and he was his father. 

His overbearing and over-protective father.

"Gray! Oh thank god! You're okay!"

"Dad. Dad... That hurts."

"Sorry son." His father said, releasing his hold and wiping his unshed tears. "You have no idea how scared I was! When I heard someone knocking on the front door and I found you unconscious, against the front door, covered in blood-- I feared the worst!"

Gray blinked. Blood?

He pushed the heavy comforter off off his body and discovered that he still wore the long-sleeved light-blue turtleneck sweater and the dark pants from the night before with his long white coat draped neatly over the base board and his boots at the foot of his bed. He began to examine himself his fingers moving toward his neck, where he remember the cool metal of blade nick his throat, it had been cleaned and bandaged, the cut on his arm was still there but it too was carefully wrapped in clean bandages. His eyes widen-- His father was right.

His sweater and jacket-- hell, even his dark jeans were covered with splattered blood.

"Wh-What ha-happened?"

"That's what I wanted ask you." Silver said. "Other then the two cuts, you checked out fine everywhere else. Where did the blood come from?"

"I... I..."

"It's okay, son. You can tell me."

"I... I don't know." Gray slowly looked to his father. "I was... I was at the front door?"

"Yeah." Silver answered, trying to be playful despite the unease in him. "Why? Were you expecting to wake up somewhere else?"

"N-No... Well... Kinda but... But how... How did I get there?" Gray asked, rubbing the side of his head as his eyes screwed shut. "I... I remember being at the Interurban trail... Not far from our home."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I remember w-walking home from the bookstore," Gray said, swinging his legs over onto the floor before his eyes widen, "After I got off work. I... I was ambushed when I walk down the trail to get home."

Gray realized that probably wasn't the best word he should have used in front of someone like his father as he watched Silver became tense, horrified. His father had become a well-known face in their little sleepy town as the town's best demon-hunter and devil-slayer, in all or Fiore. He's slaughtered a fair number of demons and other otherworldly creatures that threatened their town with an unusual cryo-kinetic power, blessed to him by the older of the Twin Gods himself; earning him the nickname, Absolute Zero Silver. He's made himself quite a few enemies of the supernatural world, one in particular and any threat or attack made against him or his family was not to be taken lightly; it was to be taken seriously.

A lesson Silver learned the hard way, a lesson that cost him his beloved wife, his partner and Gray's mother.

Gray was all Silver had left.

Silver had to protect Gray.

"Ambushed?" Silver's voice was low, chilling, sending shivers up Gray's spine. "Who ambushed you, son?"

"F-Four men." Gray muttered. "They were in their thirties, forties. They stopped me not far from the playground, demanding a toll. They wanted money and I told them no."  
Silver heaved a sigh, some of his tension draining. "Then what?"

The feelings of horror and terror flooded into Gray as the memories of last night finally made themselves known. He wrapped his arms around himself and trembled. "They... T-They..."

"They what, son?" Silver asked, a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What did they do?"

"They... They forced themselves on m-me."

Anger immediately flooded Silver's form, causing Gray to flinch as he watched his father quickly snap his head to stare into a random direction-- Likely in the direction the trail was. After awhile, those steely and unforgiving eyes fell upon the smaller ravenette.

"Where are they?"

"I-I don't know." Gray answered, shivering. He hated making his dad worry, hated scaring him, hated seeing him angry. "It happened on the trail. I-I think I was knocked out by one of them. I... I don't know what happened after that. I'm sorry Dad."

Silver smiled, his anger fading a bit. "It's alright son. I'm not mad at you."

Gray nodded.

"I am, however, mad at them," Silver growled, "They might be human, but they are still monsters and they are of a variety I will not tolerate!"

"No! Dad--!"

**_BANGBANGBANG_ **

"Silver! SILVER!"

Silver and Gray's heads both snapped up in the direction to the sounds just as the front door was opened rather hurriedly and a young woman with a slim, curvaceous figure ran in. She had dark brown eyes and dark purple hair that was jaw length and rather quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears with a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes. Gray couldn't help the excited smile on his face.

It was Ur, his favorite aunt.

"Aunt Ur!"

"Gray." The woman, Ur, smiled before she blinked and she was quick to rush to Gray's side, cupping Gray's face and began to examine him. "Oh my-- Gray! What happened to you? You're covered in blood, sweetie!" 

And she was as bad as Silver when it came to Gray's overall safety.

"I--"

"We're trying to figure that ourselves," Silver interjected, "I found him like this against our front door unconscious after someone knocked on my door--"

"What? Who?"

"No idea." Silver shrugged. "They were gone by the time I got to the door... After seeing Gray like that... Nothing else mattered."

"You poor thing." Ur sighed, pulling Gray into a tight hug. "Who would want to hurt a sweet little thing like you?"

"Aunt Ur-" Gray whined, face red as he weakly attempt to escape her hold. "Stop. You're embarrassing me."

"Speaking of--" Silver said, looking to Ur. "What did you need?"

"Oh right." Ur clapped her hands and released Gray, turning her attention to the older man. "The mayor wants to see the both of us. Immediately."

"What? Why?" Silver asked. "Today's Sunday; The day humanity goes to the house of the Gods and thank them. Even we devil-slayers take this day off."

"There's been an attack."

That got Gray's attention and he snapped his attention to his dad, who looked surprised by the news. "What? Where?"

"On the urban trail, not far outside of town." Ur answered. "They want us there now."

Silver was silent for a minute. Gray watched his father nervously, unsure what he could say in this situation; it was already starting to look bad. He had come home under mysterious circumstances, covered in blood and he vaguely remembered walking home from work before he was suddenly jumped by a group of men who was after more then his money and then nothing else. He jumped when his dad's eyes landed on him.

"Gray. I want you to clean yourself up. You're coming with us."

Gray's eyes grew wide. Was he--? "Did you say--?"

"W-What?" Ur seemed just as stunned. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Silver smiled, standing up. "I think it's time you learned the ways of the family business."

* * *

 

"Silver. Thank the Twin Gods you're here."

"Mayor Dreyar." Silver nodded. "You summoned for me?"

An extremely short, elderly man with dark eyes, bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair and a matching thick white mustache nodded. He motioned for the three of them to follow him as he walked down the beaten trail, little ways from the nearby playground and down a bit of a slopping hillside where their destination waited.

"Yes." He said. "I apologize for calling you out but this is a rather urgent matter."

"What happened, if I may ask?" Silver inquired. "Ur gave me a bit of the puzzle."

"An attack." Makarov stated simply. "We believe it to have happened sometime late last night to early this morning."

"Causalities?"

"Two confirmed. Both male." The old man answered. "Unfortunately, given the state they were found in, we aren't entirely sure of their identity."

"Show me."

The four of them reached another clearing and immediately a sense of dread and a wave of nausea began to enter Gray's stomach, churning it into a violent storm. The more they walked to the scene, the more anxious Gray was becoming as he realized that the clearing they were going to-- His eyes grew wide.

This was the clearing-- The clearing he was ambushed.

"D-Dad..."

"Hold on son."

"Right here."

Makarov stopped just short of a yellow tape hanging in front of them and held a hand out toward out the crime scene. There were five white tarps laid out on the ground, several policemen surround them, a few taking notes while a number of other were busy looking around for clues. Silver held a hand out, making Gray and Ur pausing in their advancing and looked toward Silver in confusion.

"Gray. Stay here." Silver smiled. "Ur and I will look at the scene and then we'll call you, okay?"

"But Dad--"

"In a moment Gray." Silver said. "We'll be right back."

Gray huffed but nodded, stepping a couple feet back to standing next to the mayor while his father and his aunt proceeded forward to the crime scene.

"How have you been my boy?"

Gray jumped. "Ah- I'm good. I-I'm really good."

"That's good." Makarov beamed. "Been staying out of trouble?"

"Trying." Gray grinned, running his hand through his unkempt hair. "But it doesn't seem to work though-- It always knows where to find me."

Makarov chuckled. "Must be tiring, hmm?"

"Kinda." Gray shrugged before sighing. "I just hate making my dad worry so much."

"Ahh-- But I'm afraid that's something that can't be controlled." Makarov smiled. "No matter what you do, your father is always going to worry about you. Parents are just fickle like that." 

"I guess so." Gray huffed. "But still..."

A silence fell between the two men. Gray looked back toward the clearing where his father and Ur had lifted and looked underneath the white tarp, frowning and talking to each other but Gray didn't remain focused. His mind drifted, finding himself in the clearing at night.

-

_"Have a nice night Gray."_

_"Thanks. You too. See ya tomorrow."_

_He was walking home from his shift at the bookstore after he and his co-worker, Freed, had closed up for the night and instead of using the heavily-lit and extremely long way home, he decided to take the short way and cut through the poorly-lit walking trail. He reached the center of the clearing when he was halted in his journey when a large and beefy hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back toward it's owner; A large man in his late thirties donned in dirty clothes, barely held together by its stitches and clearly practiced poor hygiene. He was flanked by three other men who were in similar conditions but two of them looked older; Early to perhaps mid-forties._

_"Hey! What the-- Let go!"_

_"Well well. What do we got here?"_

_Gray gasped as he was pushed, more like, thrown, into another man who snagged both his arms and yanked him bodily near him. Gray could feel his dinner rising back up his throat the minute the bastard's breathe on him._

_"It looks like we found a little lost mouse."_

_Gray gasped when he was shoved into another man. They were laughing at him while all he could do was to keep his balance as they pushed and shoved him into one man to the other as they surrounded him. He bared his teeth when the first man reclaimed his upper arm tightly and gasped when he felt a stinging pain in his arm and his eyes widen when he saw the familiar glint of metal._

_They had knives._

_"What's a pretty boy like you doing out here? All by yourself?"_

_"None of your business!"_

_"Aw~ Don't be like that."_

_"Get away from me!" He demanded, taking a step away from the men. "Or else!"_

_"'Or else', what?" The largest man sneered, waving a pocket knife in his face. "You gonna cry?"_

_Gray snarled._

_"What's the matter sweetheart?" The man to the right of the knife-wielder smirked. "Don't ya wanna play with us?"_

_He grunted when the man holding the knife suddenly pushed him hard into the man behind him who yanked his arms behind his back and held him in place. He struggled violently against the hold._

_"What the-- Let go of me you fat bastard!"_

_"Oh hoh~ We got a feisty one."_

_"Now why would we do that?" The man holding him grinned, shark-like as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "You still need to pay our toll."_

_"'Toll'?" The boy breathed, shivering as that nasty breath wafted across his face. He tugging at his trapped arms and wincing at the pain. "I'm not giving you filthy rats anything!"_

_"You should," the man started shaking him roughly, "If you wanna get home to your mommy and daddy in one piece."_

_Gray felt a throb of anger. How dare they-- "SCREW YOU!"_

_"Oh now there's an idea." The man that stood before him grinned as he twirled the knife in his hand. "If you can't give us cash--"_

_"Boss?" The man to the left asked._

_"You can pay your toll another away." He leered, the knife moving toward his throat. He stopped, eyes wide as he watched that blade approach closer and closer toward the heart of his chest. "You can pay us with your body instead."_

_Gray looked to the man who held the knife. They... They couldn't be serious. The men on either of them and the one holding him seemed to share the same thoughts looking to each other in confusion but it morphed into dark looks and an equally dark smiles among themselves. What color Gray had had, he knew, surely drained away and he began to renew his struggles._

_He had to get away._

_'Nonononono NO!'_

_"Sounds fair."_

_"Yeah." The man grinned, pressing his face against his own. Gray froze his movements when he felt him grinding his hips into his backside. "After all we all know that you only desire to take a good, hard cock up in that tight little ass of yours."_

_"NO!" Gray screamed. He tried to pull away from his captors, to kick them, elbow them. He had to get away! "No! Let me go!"_

_He suddenly lost his voice when he felt the side of a cold blade pressed deeply to the side of his neck that exposed. He remembered trembling violently as a lone tear escaped down his cheek when he was suddenly yanked back by the man who held him, feeling the small nick of pain on the side of his throat and lifted a few inches off the ground before he was shoved hard to the ground. He saw this as an opportunity to fight back, to get up, to flee only to be forcibly pushed back to the ground and held there. All Gray could do was kick and scream as they held him there and motioned for the others to join him._

_"Let's do this."_

_"Yeah. Let's get our dues." He could hear their smirks as he fought. "Strip him."_

_Those two words shattered what pride and dignity he had._

_"NO!" He screamed as they began attacking his pants, trying to rip the fabric off his body. "NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_**WHACK** _

_He felt the blow to the back of his head before he even heard it and he was pretty sure he heard and even felt his brain bouncing all over in the inside of his skull. His struggling soon became more of a fight to remain conscious as they rolled him onto his back and forced his legs apart, he tried and failed to weakly push those horrid hands off of him as they yanked his coat off and tried pulling his pants down._

_That was when he saw it; a blue and black blur with glowing red eyes._

-

He blinked.

He could see his father and his aunt were talking to each other as they surveyed the scene, confusion and disbelief on their faces. This was indeed the clearing where he was jumped and attacked but-- But what happened?

They were alive.

He may have been rendered unconscious and rendered helpless but he knew that the four men were well and alive when they were attacking him. Hell, as much as he should hated them for their cowardice and lowly attacks but not even he would have wished death on them. He thought hard back on what he saw before he passed out: The blue and black moving blur with red eyes.

He thought back at that moment, thinking hard. He could finally see something, he could see a man-- A man with glowing red eyes behind a pair of glasses with long, messy blue hair hanging in a low ponytail hangs, reaching down to his chest. He couldn't see what it was he was wearing but he knew it was a mixture of blue and black and it was an attire he wasn't familiar with. But--

But who was that man?

* * *

 

"These bodies have been completely eviscerated. These cuts and lacerations..." Ur said as she and Silver examined the contents underneath the tarp. "No knife or device of torture could compare. Flesh-eating demon?"

"Don't think so." Silver answered, placing the tarp back. "Bodies show no sign of postmortem consumption."

Ur didn't miss Silver's tone. "Were-beast?"

"I'd like to think so but no claw marks. No teeth marks."

"Vampire?"

"I'd like to believe so." Silver grunted. "But with this much blood spilt--"

"Buuuuuuut--?"

"Something's not adding up." Silver answered. "The deaths are consistent yet..."

"Yet they were left here... Untouched." Ur finished. "They were slaughtered for fun."

"Mmm."

They stood up and began walking, examining the crime scene, taking in the scene and keeping mental notes. Silver's eyebrow furrowed before he paused, an action not missed by Ur.

"Something's not adding up."

"Oh?"

Silver nodded. "We need to talk to Gray."

"Gray?" Ur asked, taken back. "What would Gray have to do with this?"

"I don't know." Silver admitted. "But hopefully he might know something."

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Hiro Mashida
> 
> All original characters are mine
> 
> All reviews and comments are much appreciated. :3


End file.
